I Fell in Love With My Apprentice: Chat Room A
by malicent
Summary: The fearsome four is back, in a whole new story written entirely in IM chat logs. Jaystorms still trying to get with Lilypaw and getting nowhere. Darkclaw still shows subtle signs of jelousy. Talonstrike remains the loyal best friend, and Lilypaw is getting older and growing a dim sense of what's right and wrong. Written entirely in chat logs.
1. Chapter 1

I Fell in Love With My Apprentice: Chat Room A

A/n - Hello! This story is written all in chat log format. I've read books like this before like TTYL and TTFN, all in IM. Please don't harp on me and threaten to report me... it's not like those dumb ones like fIreStaR1833933333: hayyyguurl. It's a serious story, in a different format. With your favorite characters from I Fell in Love With My Apprentice!

I hope you likes

Wednesday September 4, 4:46 pm

_Lilypaw has entered the conversation_

_Talonstrike has entered the conversation_

**Talonstrike: Well, well, well. Look who finally got a MSN**

Lilypaw: I always had it. It just never worked

**Talonstrike: what did you do to it? **

Lilypaw: deleted all my old movies that were clogging up all my memory. Then I reinstalled it and viola. MSN.

**Talonstrike: cool. Now the entire fearsome four can chat**

Lilypaw: No doubt. I always felt so left out when you three were having conferences without me

**Talonstrike: if we talked about anything important we always called you after.**

Lilypaw: yeah but still

Lilypaw: I just felt left out

**Talonstrike: ah, well not anymore**

Lilypaw: I'm always on the outs of everything. I hate that I have to go to school while you three are all graduated

**Talonstrike: lol maybe you should stop hanging with old men then**

**Talonstrike: jk**

Lilypaw: whatevs

Lilypaw: I'll be done in a few months anyway

**Talonstrike: I know**

**Talonstrike: it'll be fun**

Lilypaw: Jaystorm just went online

Lilypaw: I don't know how to add him in

**Talonstrike: I'll do it. Hey let's do something funny**

Lilypaw: ?

**Talonstrike: he doesn't know you got MSN yet, does he?**

Lilypaw: no

**Talonstrike: don't say anything then. It'll be funny**

Lilypaw: what? What are you gonna do?

**Talonstrike: sh**

_Jaystorm has entered the conversation_

**Talonstrike: faggot**

_Jaystorm: _u r the fag!

**Talonstrike: lol what's up buddy**

_Jaystorm: _just got home from my moms house. It's good to be back

**Talonstrike: no kidding. You were gone forever**

_Jaystorm: _it was three days you idiot

_Jaystorm: _did anything new happen while I was gone?

**Talonstrike: Lilypaw finally stopped dressing like a boy**

_Jaystorm: _finally. I bet she looks super hot

**Talonstrike: oh ya?**

_Jaystorm:_ well she's cute in her baggy clothes she wears. But damn she's got a smokin body. I bet she looks fucking sexy

Lilypaw: oh

_Jaystorm: _wait what

_Jaystorm: _LILYPAW what are you doing in here?!

Lilypaw: I got a MSN

_Jaystorm: _oh well I didn't mean what I just said

**Talonstrike: hehe**

_Jaystorm: _talonstrike you're a dumbass

Lilypaw: I do not dress like a boy

**Talonstrike: **I know, Lilypaw. I was kidding

_Jaystorm: _well this is awkward

_Jaystorm: _hey where's Darkclaw?

Lilypaw: he probably won't be online till later. He had to cover Gingertails shift at the restaurant.

**Talonstrike: shit**

**Talonstrike: I didn't know he worked today. I was gonna go over to his house in a bit to mooch some dinner**

Lilypaw: come to my house

**Talonstrike: eh, idk. It's a school night and your mom probably wouldn't let me stay very long.**

Lilypaw: u sure? My mom just made sweet and sour meatballs

**Talonstrike: OMG**

**Talonstrike: I'll be over in ten minutes**

_Talonstrike has left the conversation_

Lilypaw: I should go set the table

_Jaystorm: _k wait before you go

_Jaystorm: _wanna get drinks later?

Lilypaw: drinks as in, root beer and iced tea?

_Jaystorm: _yeah

_Jaystorm: _if you wanna get really crazy we can have some pepsi

Lilypaw: lol yeah sure as long as im home before 9

_Jaystorm: _9?! Really?

Lilypaw: its school tomorrow

_Jaystorm: _lol I know. Im teasing you. When will you be done dinner?

Lilypaw: probably around 6:30

_Jaystorm: _kay, I'll pick u up then

Lilypaw: k. bye!

_Jaystorm: _see you soon

Thursday, September 5, 12:04 pm

_Darkclaw has entered the conversation _

_Talonstrike has entered the conversation_

**Talonstrike: hey there. I didn't hear from you yesterday**

**Darkclaw: **I know. I had to cover Gingertails shift at the aspen, and I still pissed about it

**Talonstrike: do explain**

**Darkclaw: **fucking bitch told me it was a 3 hour shift. I was literally there for like nine hours

**Talonstrike: and this is a fine example of why we do not do Gingertail any favors**

**Darkclaw: **ugh never again. That's the last time

**Talonstrike: why did she need her shift covered anyway?**

**Darkclaw: **she said she was sick. Which is total bullshit. I saw like four facebook updates about the party she went to.

**Talonstrike: that really blows**

**Darkclaw: **yeah well it's done. what's new with you?

**Talonstrike: waiting for Jaystorm to get here**

**Darkclaw: **what are you 2 doing?

**Talonstrike: we're gonna go to the pool and sit in the hot tub**

**Darkclaw: **I want to go to the pool :(

**Talonstrike: then come!**

**Darkclaw: **can't. Lilypaws coming over to watch a movie

**Talonstrike: aw just bring Lilypaw to the pool! It's the middle of the day, you can watch a movie later!**

**Darkclaw: **good idea. I'll call her and then drive over to your house.

**Talonstrike: k **

**Talonstrike: hurry!**

_Darkclaw has left the conversation_

_Talonstrike has left the conversation_

Thursday, September 5, 7:43 pm

_Lilypaw has entered the conversation_

_Jaystorm has entered the conversation_

_Talonstrike has entered the conversation_

_Darkclaw has entered the conversation_

**Talonstrike: so um**

**Talonstrike: are we gonna talk about it?**

Lilypaw: THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT!

_Lilypaw has left the conversation_

**Talonstrike: yeesh **

**Darkclaw: **add her back in

**Talonstrike: idk **

**Talonstrike: she's too embarrassed**

_Jaystorm: _so ... I'm still not clear what happened

**Talonstrike: darkclaw you explain it**

**Darkclaw: **fine. Lilypaws all freaked out and embarrassed because she dived off the diving board and lost her swimsuit bottom

**Darkclaw: **then the lifeguard thought she was struggling under water when she was trying to find it, and dived in and yanked her out. With no bottoms

_Jaystorm: _WHERE WAS I DURING THIS?!

**Talonstrike: I think you were trying to steal goggles from the lost and found **

_Jaystorm: _shit

_Jaystorm: _I wouldn't have minded seeing that

**Darkclaw: **don't tease her, jaystorm. She's so embarrassed.

_Jaystorm: _I wont

_Jaystorm: _so... why are we trying to talk to her?

**Talonstrike: to get her to calm down**

**Talonstrike: besides, Blackclaws party is tonight and Lilypaw won't come if she's not speaking to us**

**Darkclaw: **alright. I added her in

_Lilypaw has been added into the conversation _

_Lilypaw has left the conversation_

**Talonstrike: oh for gods sake**

**Darkclaw: **maybe we should just call her

_Jaystorm: _or we could just imagine her without her swimsuit bottoms until she comes around

_Jaystorm has been removed from the conversation_

**Talonstrike: jaystorm is such a man slut**

**Darkclaw: **I know. But he's our man slut

**Talonstrike: I'm gonna try calling Lilypaw**

**Darkclaw: **I'll try texting her

**Talonstrike: bye**

**Darkclaw: **ttyl

Thursday, September 5, 11:38 pm

_Jaystorm has been added into the conversation _

_Lilypaw has been added into the conversation_

_Jaystorm: _ur up late

Lilypaw: I cant sleep

_Jaystorm: _aw

_Jaystorm: _something on ur mind?

Lilypaw: it sounds stupid

_Jaystorm: _today I knocked over an entire display of watermelons

Lilypaw: how is that relevant?

_Jaystorm: _idk. I was just trying to make you feel like the thing you were gonna say wasn't as stupid as my watermelon story

Lilypaw: lol

_Jaystorm: _hey Darkclaw just came online... must have just got home from work. Want me to add him in?

Lilypaw: no

Lilypaw: I just feel like talking to you

_Jaystorm: _:) :)

_Jaystorm: _oops I didn't mean to send those

Lilypaw: ur silly

_Jaystorm: _so why can't you sleep?

Lilypaw: I had a bad dream

Lilypaw: You, Darkclaw and Talonstrike all moved away. All I was left with was Amberpelt and Gingertail

_Jaystorm: _ha!

_Jaystorm: _that would suck so bad... they're terrible

Lilypaw: lol

Lilypaw: you'd never do that though, would you? All move away and leave me here?

_Jaystorm: _if we moved we'd kidnap you and take you with us

Lilypaw: haha...

_Jaystorm: _don't worry, Lilypaw. we're not going anywhere.

Lilypaw: Thanks. that's what I needed to hear

_Jaystorm: _glad I could be of assistance

Lilypaw: lol yeah. Now I'm gonna go to sleep... goodnight

_Jaystorm: _goodnight, Lilypaw

Friday, September 6, 3:46 pm

_Lilypaw has been added into the conversation_

_Talonstrike has been added into the conversation_

_Darkclaw has been added into the conversation_

Lilypaw: hey guys

**Talonstrike: Lilypaw! How was school?**

Lilypaw: same old. I hung out with Moonpaw at lunchtime

**Darkclaw: **oh

**Talonstrike: you took a while to go online... is everything okay?**

Lilypaw: oh yeah everything's fine. I just had to do some homework

**Talonstrike: you always do your homework. I remember when I was in school, I did like, one assignment a year. **

Lilypaw: lol

Lilypaw: I just don't wanna fail. I'm struggling with my math

**Talonstrike: I'm not good at it either, don't feel bad**

Lilypaw: ugh it just makes me so frustrated

**Talonstrike: only a few months to go :3 **

Lilypaw: thank god

**Darkclaw: **moonpaw huh

**Talonstrike: darkclaw that's very off topic**

**Darkclaw: **what did you 2 do?

Lilypaw: smoked weed behind the fences

Lilypaw: I'm kidding! Jeez

**Darkclaw: **lol

_Amberpelt3 has gone online_

Lilypaw: why did I get a notification for that? I don't have her on my friends list

**Darkclaw: **its not me

**Talonstrike: ah. That would be me... since we're all in a chat room we get notifications for everyone**

**Talonstrike: I thought I deleted her but I guess not**

_Amberpelt3 has been added into the conversation_

**Darkclaw: **talonstrike, why did you add her in?

**Talonstrike: I need to quickly ask her for my hoodie back**

**Talonstrike: Amberpelt, can I please have my hoodie?**

_Amberpelt3: what one?_

**Talonstrike: the only one you've ever borrowed? My black and blue checkered one with the lime green zipper**

_Amberpelt3: idk_

**Talonstrike: don't be difficult. You've had it for weeks**

_Amberpelt3: well maybe I'm not done with it_

**Darkclaw: **talonstrike, why didn't you just IM her in a separate conversation?

**Talonstrike: I can only have one IM going or it freezes**

**Talonstrike: amberpelt, I need my sweater back. It was expensive. **

_Amberpelt3: I kno. That's why I'm not giving it back._

_Amberpelt3: lol!_

Lilypaw: amberpelt, just give him back his sweater

_Amberpelt3: oooh, Lilypaw. I didn't know you were in here. How was school sweetie?_

Lilypaw: fine

_Amberpelt3: hang out with your little friends at lunchtime?_

Lilypaw: yeah, it was fun

**Darkclaw: **lilypaw stop. She's making fun of you

Lilypaw: oh...

_Amberpelt3: I am not. _

_Amberpelt3: Lilypaw, did you remember to pack a lunch today? _

_Amberpelt3 has been removed from the conversation_

**Talonstrike: good riddance **

**Darkclaw: **she's such a bitch. Who deleted her?

_Jaystorm: _that would be me

**Darkclaw: **jaystorm... how long have you been in here?

_Jaystorm: _long enough

_Jaystorm: _talonstrike, what about your sweater?

**Talonstrike: I'll drive over to her house later and if she doesn't make me give it to her I'll talk to her mom**

**Darkclaw: **oh yeah, she still lives at home

_Jaystorm: _yeap. Yet she has the nerve to make fun of Lilypaw

Lilypaw: I feel lousy now

**Darkclaw: **aw don't let her get to you :)

**Talonstrike: yeah she's just jealous, Lilypaw.**

**Talonstrike: and btw, Jaystorm why doesn't your name show up on the top of the chat box?**

_Jaystorm: _I'm on my phone. I have a ghost app that blocks my name

Lilypaw: and it lets you go into other peoples conversations?

_Jaystorm: _no. I clicked on Talonstrike to IM him but your guy's convo showed up.

**Talonstrike: that would be my bad**

**Talonstrike: my computers so glitchy, I must have hit enter and didn't even notice**

**Darkclaw: **jaystorms just gonna be creeping our conversations from here on in

Lilypaw: oh god

Lilypaw: btw Jaystorm why are u on ur phone? Are you at home?

_Jaystorm: _nope. I'm picking up a few groceries in town

**Talonstrike: then how are you replying so fast? **

_Jaystorm: _I'm waiting in line for the checkout. It's taking a zillion years

**Darkclaw: **that sucks. Anyways, I'm gonna go. Gotta make dinner and whatnot. Ttyl

**Talonstrike: bye!**

_Darkclaw has left the conversation_

**Talonstrike: I should probably header too. My computers starting to do that weird glitchy thing when it gets used for a long time**

Lilypaw: you've only been on for 20 minutes...

**Talonstrike: I know. That's the pathetic part**

**Talonstrike: see ya!**

_Talonstrike has left the conversation_

Lilypaw: weird. It say's I'm in a conversation by myself

Lilypaw: Jaystorm, are you there?

Lilypaw: I'm gonna take your silence as a no?

Lilypaw: wanna come over and make out?

_Jaystorm: _serious?!

Lilypaw: lol I knew you we're tricking me!

_Jaystorm: _so does the offer still stand, or ...?

Lilypaw: -_-

Lilypaw: I'm gonna go now. Call me later

_Jaystorm: _can I come over and do inappropriate things?

Lilypaw: !

Lilypaw: GOODBYE!

_Lilypaw has left the conversation _


	2. Chapter 2

I Fell In Love With My Apprentice: Chat Room A

Monday, September 7th, 12:09 pm

_Darkclaw has been added into the conversation_

_Talonstrike has been added into the conversation_

**Darkclaw: **hey

**Talonstrike: HEY DARKCLAW**

**Darkclaw: **...

**Darkclaw: **what's going on?

**Talonstrike: NOT A LOT. JUST WAITING FOR THE PIZZA TO BE DONE**

**Darkclaw: **is there a reason why you're screaming over MSN?

**Talonstrike: LOL NO**

**Talonstrike: MY CAPS LOCK KEY IS STUCK **

**Darkclaw: **oh

**Darkclaw: **hey I've been meaning to ask you, do you think Jaystorm likes Lilypaw still?

**Darkclaw: **I mean, I knew he did for a while... but lately it seems like he does again

**Talonstrike: HE JUST CAME ONLINE. WANT ME TO ASK HIM?**

**Darkclaw: **no, don't do that

**Talonstrike: CAN I ADD HIM IN THE CONVERSATION**

**Darkclaw: **uh, idk... I don't really feel like talking to him right now

_Jaystorm has sent a request to join your conversation_

**Darkclaw: **dammit

_Jaystorm has been added into the conversation_

**Talonstrike: WELL YOU HAVE TO ADD HIM IN OR ELSE HE'LL WONDER WHY WE'RE IGNORING HIM**

**Talonstrike: OOPS **

**Talonstrike: JAYSTORM THAT WAS MEANT TO BE SENT BEFORE YOU CAME IN HERE**

_Jaystorm: _um

_Jaystorm: _what's this about ignoring me?!

**Darkclaw: **way to go, Talonstrike.

**Talonstrike: PIZZA'S DONE I GOTTA GO**

_Talonstrike has left the conversation_

_Jaystorm: _what's going on? I'm so confused

_Jaystorm: _and wtf was his deal with the caps lock?

**Darkclaw: **ah, the key got stuck on his computer.

_Jaystorm: _so why are you two ignoring me? Or, trying to?...

**Darkclaw: **we weren't

_Jaystorm: _liar

**Darkclaw: **no

_Jaystorm: _I got to go, anyway. Got stuff to do.

**Darkclaw: **bye

_Jaystorm has left the conversation_

_Darkclaw has left the conversation_

Monday, September 7th, 9:23 pm

_Lilypaw has been added into the conversation_

_Jaystorm has been added into the conversation_

Lilypaw: Where were you tonight?

_Jaystorm: _hung out at home

Lilypaw: why didn't you come to Darkclaws? We ate ice cream cake and watched the Survivor finale

_Jaystorm: _sounds fun

Lilypaw: we called like four times... you never picked up

_Jaystorm: _I must have had it on silent.

Lilypaw: ...

Lilypaw: is something wrong?

_Jaystorm: _why

Lilypaw: you sound all... I dunno, sad or something.

_Jaystorm: _you can't read emotions over messages

Lilypaw: well, it FEELS like something's wrong

Lilypaw: are you mad about not coming to Darkclaws?

_Jaystorm: _ha

_Jaystorm: _no

Lilypaw: then what?

_Jaystorm: _ugh. I didn't want to drag you into it.

Lilypaw: now I'm scared

_Jaystorm: _don't be. It's not about you

Lilypaw: then what is it about?

_Jaystorm: _its gonna sound totally dumb.

Lilypaw: say it

Lilypaw: say it say it say it

_Jaystorm: _I don't think Talonstrike and Darkclaw want to be friends with me anymore

Lilypaw: WHAT?!

_Jaystorm: _well, you know how Talonstrikes got that glitchy computer? Well, around lunchtime today I went on MSN and saw they had a conversation going. My app on my phone can show me who's talkin to who on my top 5 list. ANYWAY, I sent a request to them to join their conversation, and I got accepted into it. Just as Talonstrike was saying that "we have to add him in or he'll wonder why we're ignoring him." obviously Talonstrikes computer glitched out and showed that I hadn't already been added in before he sent that.

Lilypaw: why... I don't understand why they would do that.

_Jaystorm: _me either

_Jaystorm: _and when I asked Darkclaw about it he denied the whole thing

Lilypaw: :(

Lilypaw: u ok?

_Jaystorm: _I'm fine

Lilypaw: I'm going to ask them what's going on

_Jaystorm: _u don't have to

Lilypaw: I'm gonna anyway! Bye's for now!

_Jaystorm: _bye Lilypaw.

_Jaystorm has left the conversation_

_Lilypaw has left the conversation _

Monday September 7th, 11:23 pm

_Lilypaw has been added into the conversation_

_Darkclaw has been added into the conversation_

_Talonstrike has been added into the conversation_

Lilypaw: hola amigos

**Darkclaw: **Lilypaw!

**Darkclaw: **what are you doing up this late?

Lilypaw: oh, I'm gonna go to bed soon. I just wanted to asked you two a quick question

**Talonstrike: WHAT'S THAT?**

Lilypaw: still haven't gotten that caps key fixed?

**Talonstrike: NOPE. IT'S SO ANNOYING LIKE OMG**

**Darkclaw: **what's ur question lilypaw

Lilypaw: I was talking to Jaystorm a few hours ago, and he seemed upset. Said something about you two ignoring him?

**Talonstrike: DARKCLAW I TOLD YOU THIS WAS GONNA COME UP. I TOLD YOU AND YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME.**

**Darkclaw: **-_-

Lilypaw: why are you ignoring him.

**Talonstrike: WE WEREN'T IGNORING HIM. DARKCLAW AND I WERE HAVING A PRIVATE CONVERSATION, THAT'S ALL**

**Darkclaw: **then he misunderstood and thought we were ignoring him in general, when really we were just talking about keeping our conversation private.

Lilypaw: then why didn't you just explain that to him

**Talonstrike: THEN HE WOULD OF PROBABLY ASKED WHY HE COULDN'T BE IN ON THE PRIVATE CONVERSATION**

Lilypaw: ... what was it about, anyway?

**Talonstrike: YOU**

**Darkclaw: **Talonstrike for fucks sake

**Talonstrike: SORRY **

**Talonstrike: I NEED TO START LEARNING TO THINK BEFORE I SEND IM'S **

**Darkclaw: **no freaking kidding

Lilypaw: what about me?

Lilypaw: hello?!

**Darkclaw: **like I said earlier, it was a private conversation

Lilypaw: YEAH ABOUT ME! Tell me right now.

**Talonstrike: DARKCLAW SHOULD WE**

**Darkclaw: **no

Lilypaw: *stomps on a picture of Darkclaw*

**Talonstrike: NO NEED TO GET RASH, LILYPAW. IT'S FOR THE BEST**

Lilypaw: *stomps on picture of Darkclaw AND talonstrike!*

_Lilypaw has left the conversation_

**Darkclaw: **she's such a little spaz

**Talonstrike: I KNOW BUT I CAN SEE HER POINT. I'D WANT TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE WERE SAYING ABOUT ME TOO**

**Darkclaw: **ugh I guess

**Darkclaw: **...I just got a disturbing thought

**Talonstrike: WHAT?**

**Darkclaw: **jaystorms gotta ghost app

**Talonstrike: OH**

**Talonstrike: I HADN'T EVEN THOUGHT OF THAT**

**Darkclaw: **that's concerning

**Darkclaw: **alright, new rule. No talking about jaystorm on MSN. If we need to talk about him, we'll call each other

**Talonstrike: WHAT IF HE JUST SAW YOU SAY THAT**

**Darkclaw: **oops

**Darkclaw: **this is spooking me out. I'm gonna go to bed

**Talonstrike: I'M TOO SCARED TO SLEEP DARKCLAW!**

**Darkclaw: **then read a book or something, I don't care

**Darkclaw: **goodnight

**Talonstrike: WE SHOULD TAKE JAYSTORMS PHONE AND DELETE THE GHOST APP **

_Darkclaw has left the conversation_

**Talonstrike: no! Darkclaw!**

**Talonstrike: wtf**

**Talonstrike: and of course my caps key unsticks. Right when I'm done on MSN. **

**Talonstrike: *stomps on picture of caps key***

_Talonstrike has signed off_

Tuesday, September 8th, 3:04 pm

_Jaystorm has entered the conversation_

_Lilypaw has entered the conversation_

_Jaystorm: _how'd u get home from school so fast?

Lilypaw: magic lol

Lilypaw: jk. Mom picked me up and dropped me off.

_Jaystorm: _why?

Lilypaw: she had to pick up Fuzzpaw anyway to drive him to his soccer practice, so she just picked me up too and dropped me off at the house before going

_Jaystorm: _how long is Fuzzpaws soccer game?

Lilypaw: I dunno

Lilypaw: like 2 hours. My mom packed dinner so I figure she'll be a bit

_Jaystorm: _so ur home all alone for the evening?

Lilypaw: yeap

_Jaystorm: _;)

Lilypaw: ._.

_Jaystorm: _should I come over?

Lilypaw: yes I'm waiting with my legs spread open.

_Jaystorm: _:D

Lilypaw: ur such a perv

_Jaystorm: _lol I'm teasing you

_Jaystorm: _see ya in a few!

_Lilypaw has left the conversation_

_Jaystorm has left the conversation_

Tuesday, September 8th, 10:43 pm

_Talonstrike has been added into the conversation_

_Darkclaw has been added into the conversation_

_Jaystorm has been added into the conversation_

_Jaystorm: _I can't stay mad any longer

**Talonstrike: took ya long enough**

**Darkclaw: **we're still sorry

_Jaystorm: _I know

_Jaystorm: _I had the greatest evening

**Talonstrike: I heard you were with Lilypaw. I sent her a text asking if she wanted to chill but she said she was spending the evening with you**

**Darkclaw: **oh.

_Jaystorm: _we had crazy wild sex

**Talonstrike: *BANGS FURIOUSLY ON KEYBOARD***

_Jaystorm: _lol jk

_Jaystorm: _but something did happen tho

**Darkclaw: **do tell.

_Jaystorm: _well we were sitting there on her couch eating popcorn, and then we both reached in the bowl at the same time and our hands touched

**Talonstrike: OMG**

_Jaystorm: _I left my hand there to see what she'd do. SHE GRABBED MY HAND AND STARTED HOLDING IT

**Talonstrike: OMG JAYSTORM. OMG.**

**Darkclaw: **Talonstrike ur not a fucking girl. Enough with the omg.

**Talonstrike: **sorry

_Jaystorm: _we just sat there holding hands in the popcorn. The butter made it get all sweaty but we didn't stop.

**Talonstrike: not many people can say they've held hands in sweaty popcorn**

_Jaystorm: _I was getting so riled up. I had a massive boner pretty much the whole time

**Darkclaw: **has anyone ever told you how disgusting you are?

_Jaystorm: _but then her mom came home and she yanked her hand away

**Talonstrike: so are you two dating now?**

_Jaystorm: _no... but I'm hoping we will

**Darkclaw: **hm.

_Jaystorm: _what?

**Darkclaw: **huh?

_Jaystorm: _u keep trying to subtly make a point?

**Darkclaw: **I just think Lilypaws a little young for you.

_Jaystorm: _lol you're a lot older than me, Darkclaw.

**Darkclaw: **how is that relevant.

_Jaystorm: _take a wild guess

**Talonstrike: *singing* why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? **

_Talonstrike has been removed from the conversation_

**Darkclaw: **are you implying something?

_Jaystorm: _come on Darkclaw. I know you kinda have a little crush on Lilypaw

**Darkclaw: **fuck that. Why would I have a 'crush' on a girl 9 fucking years younger than me.

_Jaystorm: _same reason I have a 'crush' on a girl 7 years younger than me.

**Darkclaw: **you know, she would probably have held hands with me if it was me who had came over and not you.

_Jaystorm: _ha

_Jaystorm: _no way. She likes me.

**Darkclaw: **lol

_Talonstrike has sent a request to join your conversation_

_Talonstrikes request to join the conversation has been declined. _

_Jaystorm: _seriously, Darkclaw. I really like her

**Darkclaw: **I think we all really like Lilypaw, jaystorm.

_Jaystorm: _ugh

_Jaystorm:_ I meant I want to date her

**Darkclaw: **no. I want to date her.

**Darkclaw: **you just want to get in her pants.

_Jaystorm: _excuse me

**Darkclaw: **you

**Darkclaw: **just

**Darkclaw: **want

**Darkclaw: **to

**Darkclaw: **get

**Darkclaw: **in

**Darkclaw: **her

**Darkclaw: **pants

_Jaystorm: _darkclaw you fucking idiot

_Jaystorm: _I'm in love with her.

**Darkclaw: **oh

_Jaystorm: _yeah

_Jaystorm: _are you going to stop being a jackass now?

**Darkclaw: **yea

_Jaystorm: _good. I'm gonna go to be now

**Darkclaw: **goodnight. call ya tomorrow.

_Jaystorm: _K. Ttyl!

_Darkclaw has left the conversation _

_Talonstrike has left the conversation_


	3. Chapter 3

Fell In Love With My Apprentice: Chat Room A

Wednesday, September 9th, 3:49 pm

_Lilypaw has been added into the conversation_

_Talonstrike has been added into the conversation_

_Darkclaw has been added into the conversation_

_Jaystorm has been added into the conversation_

Lilypaw: school is so stupid! *stomps*

**Talonstrike: lol **

**Talonstrike: why did something happen?**

Lilypaw: snowpaw knocked me and I tripped in front of everyone

_Jaystorm: _LOL HAHA

Lilypaw: SHUT UR TRAP JAYSTORM

Lilypaw: gawd.

Lilypaw: everyone laughed and it was so embarrassing.

**Darkclaw: **what's snowpaws problem? Does she have some sort of beef with you?

Lilypaw: I don't know for sure, but I think she might be jealous of my friends.

**Talonstrike: stop it Lilypaw, ur making me blush**

Lilypaw: -_-

Lilypaw: im just glad I'll be out of school soon. Lol Snowpaws a year younger than me so she's in school next year

**Darkclaw: **hurry up and graduate god dammit.

**Darkclaw: **;)

_Jaystorm: _:l Darkclaw.

**Darkclaw: **yes, Jaystorm?

_Jaystorm: _remember what we talked about?

**Darkclaw: **lol

**Darkclaw: **yeah so?

_Jaystorm: _watch ur smileys.

**Darkclaw: **oh im sorry. I didn't know sending a wink face was a crime.

Lilypaw: im confused...?

**Talonstrike: that makes two of us**

_Jaystorm: _lol Darkclaw just forget it.

_Jaystorm: _Lilypaw, would you like to come over?

Lilypaw: why do I sense tension

**Darkclaw: **u can't sense tension over MSN.

Lilypaw: then maybe I'm a fucking witch. Idk.

Lilypaw: I've been getting the feeling lately that you three are hiding something from me.

**Talonstrike: we're the illuminati. **

_Jaystorm: _LOL

Lilypaw: seriously...

Lilypaw: is this about me? I'm really daft with these kinda things

Lilypaw: I'm gonna take ur silence as a yes?

Lilypaw: OMG it is totally about me!

**Talonstrike: it's not ur fault Lilypaw**

**Talonstrike: ur an underage, sexy blonde haired schoolgirl. Of course everyone's gonna fall in love with you.**

_Talonstrike has been removed from the conversation_

Lilypaw: EXCUSE me?!

**Darkclaw: **omg I can't believe he just said that

_Lilypaw has left the conversation _

_Jaystorm: _why did she leave?

**Darkclaw: **I'm guessing she's gonna IM Talonstrike to see what he meant.

_Jaystorm: _that would make sense. I wonder what he's gonna say to her

**Darkclaw: **it's talonstrike. He'll probably say something dumb.

_Jaystorm: _lol

_Jaystorm: _I should ghost him.

**Darkclaw: **haha...

_Jaystorm: _I totally would if I was on my phone.

**Darkclaw: **hey, you can't ghost peoples conversations without their permission, right?

_Jaystorm: _no, unfortunately. It sends a request so everyone in the conversation knows im in there even though my names not at the top

_Jaystorm: _I can usually ghost talonstrike without him knowing tho. His computer is usually too slow to load the message and by that time he usually hits enter on his keyboard and I get into his conversation without him knowing.

**Darkclaw: **lol okay

_Jaystorm: _why were you asking about that anyway?

**Darkclaw: **meh. Just wondering.

**Darkclaw: **do u ghost Talonstrike a lot?

_Jaystorm: _lol no... usually I just do it as a joke. Like if he's talking to his mom or something

**Darkclaw: **oh god.

_Jaystorm: _lol yeah it's really funny. Him and his mom are having a serious convo and then out of nowhere SEXUAL INTERCOURSE shows up on the screen from me. And then I just leave

**Darkclaw: **its awkward enough imagining the awkwardness that would have come from that

_Jaystorm: _LOL I KNOW

_Jaystorm: _afterwards I usually get a string of swear words from Talonstrike about ten minutes later.

**Darkclaw: **ur such a troll

_Jaystorm: _lol

_Jaystorm: _shit Lilypaw didn't say whether or not she was coming over.

**Darkclaw: **oh.

_Jaystorm: _I'm gonna call her and find out. Ttyl

**Darkclaw: **see ya.

_Jaystorm has left the conversation_

_Darkclaw has left the conversation_

Wednesday, September 9th, 4:00 pm

_Lilypaw has been added into the conversation_

_Talonstrike has been added into the conversation_

Lilypaw: So im a sexy underage blonde schoolgirl eh?

**Talonstrike: omg**

**Talonstrike: that came out totally wrong Lilypaw.**

Lilypaw: then explain to me how it was supposed to sound

**Talonstrike: ugh**

**Talonstrike: I didn't want to be the one to tell you.**

Lilypaw: um

Lilypaw: tell me what?

**Talonstrike: if I tell you, do you PROMISE on your life that you won't tell Jaystorm and Darkclaw I told you?**

Lilypaw: I promise

**Talonstrike: ...**

Lilypaw: ugh

Lilypaw: I swear on my life, talonstrike. Cross my heart and hope to die

**Talonstrike: swear it on your unborn childs grave**

Lilypaw -_-

Lilypaw: that's a little excessive

**Talonstrike: yeah good point**

**Talonstrike: alright well**

Lilypaw: ?

**Talonstrike: ugh what if Jaystorms on his ghost app in here**

Lilypaw: he's not.

Lilypaw: I just got off the phone with him. He's driving over right now.

**Talonstrike: so**

Lilypaw: so he's not gonna risk getting killed in a car accident just to snoop ur conversations.

**Talonstrike: alright that would make sense**

Lilypaw: now just tell me. How bad can it be anyway?

**Talonstrike: jaystorm and darkclaw are fighting over you.**

**Talonstrike: they always used to do it very subtly, but now its getting quite a bit more noticeable. **

Lilypaw: :o

Lilypaw: alright I'll admit I kinda knew Jaystorm liked me. But Darkclaw? Really?

**Talonstrike: yeah. He has for a while**

Lilypaw: wow...

**Talonstrike: now you know**

Lilypaw: thanks...

Lilypaw: I feel kind of awkward now... like I don't really know what to do

**Talonstrike: well, who do you like anyway? Just tell him and then the other one can back off**

Lilypaw: ugh I can't talk about this now, Jaystorm just pulled up.

Lilypaw: I gotta go. Talk to u later

**Talonstrike: want me to call later?**

Lilypaw. No, I'll call you. Probably after jaystorm leaves and I get ready for bed and all that

**Talonstrike: sounds good. Have fun! **

Lilypaw: I will! Bye

_Lilypaw has left the conversation_

_Talonstrike has left the conversation_

Wednesday, September 9th, 11:09 pm

_Jaystorm has been added into the conversation_

_Talonstrike has been added into the conversation_

_Darkclaw has been added into the conversation _

**Talonstrike: hi jaystorm!**

_Jaystorm: _HELLO!

**Darkclaw: **someone sounds enthusiastic. What have u been doing all evening? I called you to see if you wanted to come with me and Gingertail to the movies

_Jaystorm: _I was at Lilypaws house ;)

_Jaystorm: _and wait what? You went to the movies with Gingertail?

**Darkclaw: **yeah so

_Jaystorm: _you hate her

**Darkclaw: **I was trying to provoke a reaction from lilypaw. I don't think it worked

_Jaystorm: _-_-

**Talonstrike: she mentioned that when I was on the phone with her**

**Darkclaw: **really? What did she say?

**Talonstrike: she was just confused why you're suddenly being nice to her. Then we started talking about something else**

**Darkclaw: **that's all she said? Ugh.

**Talonstrike: so was it like a date with you and Gingertail?**

**Darkclaw: **no

_Jaystorm: _ahem

_Jaystorm: _isn't anyone going to ask me what happened at Lilypaws?

**Darkclaw: **no

**Darkclaw: **jk

**Talonstrike: I already know what happened. She told me on the phone**

**Darkclaw: **talonstrike I swear to god u talk with her on the phone every day.

**Talonstrike: she's my best friend.**

_Jaystorm: _lilypaw told me she might have feelings for me

**Darkclaw: **:o

**Talonstrike: what did you say back?**

**Darkclaw: **I thought u already knew.

**Talonstrike: I do I just wanted to be a part of the conversation**

_Jaystorm: _I told her I was in love with her and then we made out

**Talonstrike: NO U DIDN'T LOL**

_Jaystorm: _haha im kidding.

_Jaystorm: _I told her I have feelings for her too and I asked her if she might want to go on a date sometime. She told me she wasn't sure because she didn't know if she was ready

**Darkclaw: **that's cute.

**Darkclaw: **I wonder what her moms gonna say when her 17 year old daughter starts dating a 24 year old man.

_Jaystorm: _darkclaw stop being a asshole

_Jaystorm: _im so happy :D

**Talonstrike: she told me she might wait till she's out of school**

_Jaystorm: _I could wait forever for her

_Darkclaw has left the conversation_

_Jaystorm: _holy shit he needs to get over it.

**Talonstrike: yeah. He's acting pretty immature. **

**Talonstrike: do u think her mom would be okay with it if u did start dating?**

_Jaystorm: _oh yeah. Her mom loves me

**Talonstrike: that's good...**

_Jaystorm: _I just wish Darkclaw would get off my case. Its so frustrating.

_Jaystorm: _could u talk to him for me? Tell him to lay off?

**Talonstrike: I've already tried. He doesn't cooperate**

_Jaystorm: _:(

_Jaystorm: _im worried our friendship might take a toll

**Talonstrike: no! The fearsome four can't break up again!**

_Jaystorm: _well, if he's gonna keep acting like that every time Lilypaws mentioned, then there's gonna be a problem

_Jaystorm: _idk if im even comfortable with him going over to her house anymore

**Talonstrike: darkclaw would freak if u told him that**

_Jaystorm: _I know. But ugh... just the thought of them hanging out alone in her room together makes me want to punch him in the face

**Talonstrike: me and Lilypaw hang out in her room all the time**

_Jaystorm: _well I don't care if its you. I trust you

_Jaystorm: _I know you two are just buds

**Talonstrike: yeah**

**Talonstrike: darkclaws known her like forever tho. I don't know how he'd react if u said u were uncomfortable with them hanging out alone**

_Jaystorm: _he was her TEACHERS ASSISTANT last year. Excuse me for being uncomfortable with the fact that a guy 9 years older and was her TEACHER at one point wants to be with her.

**Talonstrike: im the same age as darkclaw**

_Jaystorm: _well its different with you! I know Lilypaw wouldn't go for you anyway

**Talonstrike: yeah she likes the long haired guys who look like their a part of a emo band lol **_Jaystorm: _exactly ;)

_Jaystorm: _she would never grow attracted to you anyway

**Talonstrike: now ur starting to offend me**

_Jaystorm: _it's just the truth! Ur totally not her type

**Talonstrike: y**

_Jaystorm: _look at you lol. U got long orange hair that's even longer than hers and u have freckles all over ur face

**Talonstrike: EXCUSE me?**

_Jaystorm: _it's not a bad thing! I was just saying ur not lilypaws type

**Talonstrike: I have to go now bye**

_Talonstrike has left the conversation_

Thursday, September 10th, 3:56 pm

_Lilypaw has been added into the conversation_

_Talonstrike has been added into the conversation_

Lilypaw: I called you and you didn't pick up?

**Talonstrike: sorry **

**Talonstrike: I was getting my hair cut**

Lilypaw: what?! You loved ur long hair!

Lilypaw: why did you cut it off?

**Talonstrike: jaystorm said something last night that offended me **

Lilypaw: what did he say

**Talonstrike: said im not ur type because I have long orange hair and freckles**

**Talonstrike: and im not trying to impress you or come on to you. It was just really offensive and made me feel like a total loser**

Lilypaw: I can't believe he said that... that's awful

**Talonstrike: im sure he didn't mean it how it sounded**

Lilypaw: yeah but still

Lilypaw: ugh. He needs to think before he talks

**Talonstrike: do u think im ugly :(**

Lilypaw: no.

**Talonstrike: do my freckles look dumb**

Lilypaw: no!

**Talonstrike: -sighs- I feel depressed**

Lilypaw: don't worry about what jaystorm says you big baby. Ur a handsome man and you know it

**Talonstrike: UR MAKING ME BLUSH LILYPAW STAHP**

Lilypaw: well its true. Don't let dumb ol jaystorm get ya down

**Talonstrike: dumb ol jaystorm lol**

**Talonstrike: okay im feeling better now. **

Lilypaw: good

**Talonstrike: have you thought about it anymore? About if you want to date him?**

Lilypaw: ugh

**Talonstrike: ugh? What's ugh?**

Lilypaw: I just don't know if im ready for a relationship yet. I know that sounds dumb since im 17 and still have never had a boyfriend

**Talonstrike: you haven't even kissed anyone yet either**

Lilypaw: the mere thought of it nearly gives me an anxiety attack

**Talonstrike: just do some serious thinking... do you want to give ur first kiss away to Jaystorm? **

**Talonstrike: and I apologize in advance at how this is gonna sound, but ah, Jaystorms been around the block if you know what I mean**

Lilypaw: I know -_-

Lilypaw: its so disconcerting

**Talonstrike: I remember my first kiss. I choked on my gum and wrecked the whole thing**

Lilypaw: omg lol that's awful

**Talonstrike: u know what's right and what isn't ... just trust your heart**

Lilypaw: thanks :) that helps quite a bit

**Talonstrike: I need to get a girlfriend**

Lilypaw: do u like anyone?!

**Talonstrike: no **

**Talonstrike: all the girls I know are stupid or sluts**

Lilypaw: *raises eyebrow*

**Talonstrike: except for you, of course**

Lilypaw: maybe you should stop spending so much time with me and maybe expand ur horizons?

**Talonstrike: but I love hanging with you. Ur my favorite person to be with... it's what I look forward most to every day**

**Talonstrike: oh god I realize that last message sounded really clingy and made it seem like I was madly in love with you**

Lilypaw: lol

Lilypaw: no worries. I understood

Lilypaw: id be pretty sad if we stopped hanging out as much anyway. We talk on the phone for hours a day, we hang out for hours a day, we IM for hours a day AND ITS STILL NOT ENOUGH

**Talonstrike: thanks for that**

**Talonstrike: now I don't feel as silly for pouring my heart out to you**

Lilypaw: lol twas my intentions

_Jaystorm: _do u two always flirt when u IM

Lilypaw: JAYSTORM WTF

**Talonstrike: why did you ghost me -_-**

_Jaystorm: _because ur the only one I can troll... I was bored and was just gonna mess around

_Jaystorm: _so wtf is all this?

Lilypaw: when did you come in here

_Jaystorm: _right when talonstrike was saying he needed a girlfriend

_Jaystorm: _so?! Are you always this flirty?

Lilypaw: we're just comfortable around each other, jaystorm.

**Talonstrike: and I always say stuff that comes out wrong**

_Jaystorm: _seemed like u knew exactly what u were saying, talonstrike.

Lilypaw: GUYS OMG STOP. DO YOU KNOW HOW FRUSTRATING IT IS TO ALWAYS BE IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR CAT FIGHTS? I HATE HOW IM THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS SHIT. DARKCLAW BARELY EVEN TALKS TO ME ANYMORE, U KNOW THAT? ALL BECAUSE HE HAS FEELINGS. WELL HERE'S HOW IT'S GONNA GO. ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO _DROP IT _AND LEAVE ME BE! I JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ALL OF YOU AND THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK IF I DATE ONE OF YOU. SO STOP! PLEASE! UR DRIVING ME INSANE! WHY CAN'T IT JUST BE LIKE LAST YEAR WHEN I WAS YOUNGER AND EVERYONE SAW ME AS THEIR LITTLE SISTER? I _LIKED _THAT

Lilypaw: now you treat me like a trophy u haven't even won. And im TIRED OF IT

Lilypaw: and Talonstrike don't worry, that didn't apply to you.

_Lilypaw has left the conversation_

_Jaystorm: _holy crap

**Talonstrike: yeah now I understand why it said "lilypaw is typing" for like 10 minutes**

_Jaystorm: _she's kinda write tho... we are being kinda immature

**Talonstrike: copy and paste lilypaws speech to darkclaw**

_Jaystorm: _I'll see if he's online

_Jaystorm: _he is. I sent it

**Talonstrike: ok**

_Jaystorm: _he sent a IM back saying truce?

**Talonstrike: good... now we can wipe the slate and get rid of all this tension and crap**

_Jaystorm: _truce, Talonstrike? Im sorry about what I said to you. I was just trying to make myself feel better

**Talonstrike: truce accepted**

_Jaystorm: _:)

_Jaystorm: _thanks. Now im gonna go call Lilypaw and tell her we're all sorry and we'll stop fighting.

**Talonstrike: **good idea lol.

**Talonstrike: **ttyl!

_Talonstrike has left the conversation_

_Jaystorm has left the conversation_


	4. Chapter 4

_Friday, September 11, 4:23 pm_

_Talonstrike has been added into the conversation_

_Jaystorm has been added into the conversation_

**Talonstrike: hey budday**

_Jaystorm: _hey bummy

**Talonstrike: bummy?**

**Talonstrike: :(**

_Jaystorm: _sorry wrong word lol

_Jaystorm: _*buddy

**Talonstrike: yeesh**

_Jaystorm: _whats up?

_Jaystorm: _no ones been online all day.

**Talonstrike: you just sit around and wait for me to come online? **

**Talonstrike: awe :D**

_Jaystorm: _dont be dumb.

_Jaystorm: _ive just been really bored all day. want to come over?

**Talonstrike: ah, i cant**

_Jaystorm: _why D:

**Talonstrike: hanging with lilypaw**

_Jaystorm: _i see

_Jaystorm: _what are you gonna do?

**Talonstrike: i dunno**

_Jaystorm: _?!

_Darkclaw has sent a request to join your conversation_

**Talonstrike: oop better add him in**

_Jaystorm: _talonstrike wait why are you being so quiet?

_Darkclaw has been added into your conversation._

_Jaystorm: _omg

**Talonstrike: HEY **

**Talonstrike: SUP**

**Darkclaw: **um hey

**Darkclaw: **what's omg Jaystorm?

**Talonstrike: unimportant.**

**Darkclaw: **i wasnt talking to you

_Jaystorm: _lol

**Darkclaw: **am i missing something?

_Jaystorm: _nope i was just wondering what Talonstrike was gonna do with lilypaw today

**Talonstrike: ...**

**Darkclaw: **hm

**Darkclaw: **can i come

**Talonstrike: UH**

**Talonstrike: i dunno ask her**

**Talonstrike: wait i guess u cant. she's not online**

**Darkclaw: **i'll just call her u idiot

_Darkclaw has left the conversation_

_Jaystorm: _wait why do u want to hang with her alone so bad?

_Talonstrike has left the conversation_

_Jaystorm: _weird

_Friday, September 11, 11:54 pm_

_Jaystorm has been added into the conversation_

_Darkclaw has been added into the conversation_

_Lilypaw has been added into the conversation_

**Darkclaw: **hi guys

_Jaystorm: _hi bummy

_Jaystorm: _*buddy for starclans sake omg

Lilypaw: LOL

**Darkclaw: **Lilypaw u havnt been online all day... everything alright?

Lilypaw: oh ya, everythings fine... just hung out with Talonstrike all day

_Jaystorm: _what did ya guys do?

Lilypaw: umm

Lilypaw: if i tell you will you promise not to freak

**Darkclaw: **um k

Lilypaw: i drank vodka

_Jaystorm: _nice!

**Darkclaw: **what?

Lilypaw: just a bit. he brought some over from his uncles wedding earlier, offered to give it to my mum. they each poured a glass with sprite and mum said i could have one cup too.

**Darkclaw: **great parenting right there

Lilypaw: oh give it a rest, Darkclaw. I'm almost 18

**Darkclaw: **well im glad it was like that. at first i thought u meant u just drank it with him

Lilypaw: nah

_Jaystorm: _did ya get hammered

Lilypaw: for starclans sake jaystorm it was one teenie tiny glass

_Jaystorm: _lol

Lilypaw: mum didn't want the whole bottle tho. and silly talonstrike forgot it here lol

**Darkclaw: **he's always pretty scatterbrained

Lilypaw: no doubt lol

**Darkclaw: **ah well, i gtg. i work early tomorrow

_Jaystorm: _nighty night

Lilypaw: goodnight!

_Darkclaw has left the conversation_

Lilypaw: you've been quiet, jaystorm

Lilypaw: whats up?

_Jaystorm: _meh long day. tired but not tired, know what i mean?

Lilypaw: yeap same here

_Jaystorm: _so what are you gonna do tonight then?

Lilypaw: sneak out to the clubs ;)

_Jaystorm: _omg! bad ass!

Lilypaw: i'm just kidden lol

_Talonstrike has sent a request to join your conversation_

Lilypaw: i didn't even know he was online

_Jaystorm: _he just got on

_Jaystorm: _don't add him in

Lilypaw: y

_Jaystorm: _i've already talked to him too much today and i just feel like talking to u

Lilypaw: oh ok :)

_Talonstrikes request to join your conversation has timed out._

_Jaystorm: _oh rats

Lilypaw: darn

_Jaystorm: _lol xD

_Jaystorm: _so what now?

Lilypaw: come over

_Jaystorm: _what? now?

_Jaystorm: _its late.

Lilypaw: come over for a sleepover

_Jaystorm: _oh um wow i wasnt expecting that at all

_Jaystorm: _what if ur mom gets mad?

Lilypaw: i'll add her in

_Jaystorm: _wait what?

_Softfur has been added into the conversation_

Lilypaw: hey mum

Softfur: **Lilypaw? Why couldn't you just come talk to me upstairs instead of sending me a message?**

Lilypaw: i didnt want to leave my room

Softfur: **Lazy girl. What's up?**

Lilypaw: can Jaystorm come over? We were gonna have a movie marathon

Softfur: **Lilypaw, it's past midnight**

Lilypaw: there's no school tomorrow... please!

Lilypaw: and you like Jaystorm... he's here all the time anyway

Softfur: **You like him too, sweetie! A little too much if you ask me. How do I know you won't be inappropriate down in your room?**

Lilypaw: mom omg he's in here

_Jaystorm: _hi

Softfur: **Oh, Lilypaw why didn't you say that right away! I am so embarrassed**

_Jaystorm: _it's fine xD

Softfur: **Jaystorm, you can come over if you really want to. But you sleep upstairs in the guest bedroom. **

Lilypaw: thanks mum :)

Softfur: **You're welcome. I'm leaving now, as it is late and it is time for SLEEPING. I'll see you and Jaystorm in the morning.**

Lilypaw: alright. goodnight mom

_Jaystorm: _goodnight softfur

_Softfur has left the conversation_

_Jaystorm: _holy freaking crap i cant believe it worked

Lilypaw: lol i know :D

_Jaystorm: _see u soon ;)

_Jaystorm has left the conversation_

_Lilypaw has left the conversation_


	5. Chapter 5

_Saturday, September 12, 12:48 pm_

_Jaystorm has been added into the conversation_

_Talonstrike has been added into the conversation_

_Darkclaw has been added into the conversation_

_Lilypaw has been added into the conversation_

**Talonstrike: wow, everyone's online... that doesn't happen very often!**

**Talonstrike: WHATS UP EVERYONE**

**Darkclaw:** day off ;)

**Talonstrike: o nice**

**Talonstrike: we should all do something today**

Lilypaw: eh idk

**Darkclaw:** why?

Lilypaw: i dont feel well

_Jaystorm:_ me either

**Talonstrike: is it salmonella?**

**Darkclaw:** LOL

_Jaystorm:_ no, talonstrike. it is not samonella.

Lilypaw: XD

**Talonstrike: what is it then? the flu?**

Lilypaw: um yeah

_Jaystorm:_ yeap

**Darkclaw:** wtf how did you both get the flu at the same time

Lilypaw: dunno

_Jaystorm:_ i dunno

**Talonstrike: u didnt have it last night?**

_Jaystorm:_ it came on overnight

Lilypaw: yeah

**Darkclaw:** im gonna go out on a limb here

**Darkclaw:** are you two ... hungover?

_Jaystorm:_ X'D

**Darkclaw:** omg

**Talonstrike: wow... lilypaw too?**

Lilypaw: no not really...

**Darkclaw:** where were you two drinking last night?

Lilypaw: party

_Jaystorm:_ lilypaws room

Lilypaw: OMG

_Lilypaw has left the conversation_

**Darkclaw:** jaystorm wtf happened

_Jaystorm has left the conversation_

**Darkclaw:** well then

**Talonstrike: do u think something happened?**

**Darkclaw:** yeah.

**Darkclaw:** why else would they lie and duck out of the conversation?

**Talonstrike: yeah good point**

**Darkclaw:** if he touched her i swear to god

**Talonstrike: ...**

**Talonstrike: finish your sentence**

**Darkclaw:** theres no end to my sentence

**Darkclaw:** just trust me when i say jaystorm will not be feeling good if he took advantage of lilypaw.

_Saturday, September 12, 8:09 pm_

_Jaystorm has been added into the conversation_

_Lilypaw has been added into the conversation_

_Jaystorm:_ hey

Lilypaw: hi

_Jaystorm:_ have you been avoiding MSN all day too?

Lilypaw: yeah :l

Lilypaw: it's been hard. talonstrikes called four times and Darkclaws called twice.

_Jaystorm:_ they've been calling me too. darkclaws dead pissed off

Lilypaw: omg i know ... it's scary

Lilypaw: why did you have to say we were drinking in my room?!

_Jaystorm:_ im sorry it just slipped out

Lilypaw: gahh

Lilypaw: what a waste of a saturday.

_Jaystorm:_ no kidding. i wonder what they're saying about us...

Lilypaw: no clue

Lilypaw: they're both online

_Jaystorm:_ neither of them tried to start a convo with me

Lilypaw: same

Lilypaw: hey i know this is wrong, but...

_Jaystorm:_ what?

Lilypaw: u should ghost them

_Jaystorm:_ what if they're not talking to each other

Lilypaw: they're both online but not talking to us. who do you think they're talking to?

_Jaystorm:_ thats true.

_Jaystorm:_ im gonna have to go on my phone to use the ghost app

_Jaystorm:_ i'll come back on in a bit

Lilypaw: k

_Jaystorm has gone offline_

_Saturday, September 12, 8:27 pm_

_Jaystorm has sent a request to join your conversation_

_Jaystorms request to join your conversation has been accepted_

**Talonstrike: i mean this is getting ridiculous**

**Darkclaw:** what? the fact that theyre both online but not speaking to us?

**Darkclaw:** its like they live in theyre own fucking world.

**Darkclaw:** they don't give a damn about anyone else.

**Talonstrike: that's a bit... extreme, darkclaw. we don't even know for sure if they did anything**

**Darkclaw:** its JAYSTORM, talonstrike! he'd fuck anything with two legs and a skirt

**Talonstrike: :l**

**Darkclaw:** im serious. he's been lusting after lilypaw since they day they met.

**Talonstrike: i really dont think he'd just get her drunk to do stuff tho**

**Talonstrike: he really likes her**

**Darkclaw:** LOL

**Talonstrike: im serious**

**Talonstrike: and besides, he's your best friend**

**Darkclaw:** so?

**Talonstrike: so nothing. you've been trashing him all day and it's getting a little old**

**Darkclaw:** im sorry i just cant stand him anymore

_Jaystorm:_ fuck you

_Jaystorm has left the conversation_

**Darkclaw:** WTF

**Talonstrike: UM WHAT**

**Darkclaw:** did he just use his ghost app...

**Talonstrike: Yeah :s oh god**

**Darkclaw:** you IDIOT! why didn't you notice his request to join the convo?!

**Talonstrike: MY COMPUTER IS GLITCHY YOU KNOW THAT**

**Darkclaw:** he probably just read our whole conversation...

**Darkclaw:** oh god...

**Talonstrike: i feel horrible D: **

**Darkclaw:** me too

**Talonstrike: im gonna try calling him**

**Darkclaw:** k. im gonna wait a bit then do the same

**Talonstrike: bye**

**Darkclaw:** bye

_Talonstrike has left the conversation_

_Darkclaw has left the conversation_


End file.
